one good turn deserves another
by samanddianefan10
Summary: post Moon dance. Niles is surprised to see that though he longed for more than friendship with Daphne, that at this moment in time he wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. for Patrick with thanks


Niles was, as always, prompt and eager for his coffee date with his older brother. after Frasier had went awau to college, Niles had , as naturally to be expected, drifted into his own life, followed his own career path, forged an entirely new lifestyle via his marriage to Maris. but on days like this, Niles couldn't be more grateful for his newly developing relationship with his brother. not only had his own marriage fallen apart, but a night of dancing with Daphne only led to more heartache for Niles, as he had come to realize that Daphne's feelings for Niles came only out of a place of pity, and nothing more.

so once Frasier had arrived, and Niles had told him of thr prior evening's events, reality had been restored much to Niles' sadness. he had tried to explain time and time again just how much Daphne had come to mean to Niles to Frasier, but his brother dismissed those feelings as being merely symptomatic of his problems with Maris.

Frasier had excused himself, and as Niles sadly stirred his nonfat, low foam latte, minus nutmeg, a familiar voice approached him.

oh, lovely, a despondent niles silently fumed. it was that awful Tom and Helen Goulding, whom had treated Niles as a pathetic castoff of Maris. this was just not the time, he sighed to himself.

"Niles, darling," Helen kissed both sides of Niles' cheeks as he instinctively reached for his handkerchief. "I'm surprised to see you here, what with your exciting evening last night? dont tell me you are bringing her here for a second date?" helen cooed in a voice dripping with artificial interest.

"um, no, actually, I'm meeting with my brother, Frasier, and I.."

"i told you," Tom chuckled as he patted his wife's back, and left to place their order.

"Don't mind Tom," Helen smirked. "he is always pessimistic about new romances. Why, he even doubted Maris' intentions eith Evan...or was it Steven..perhaps it was Marshall he was referring to...its so hard to keep up with Maris these days! not that I need remind you..."

"You need need not, but you certainly wish to.." Niles murmured.

"pardon?" Helen asked with a bemused look upon her face. "where are my manners? and how is your lady friend today...or, should i ask, where is your lady friend?"

"She's, em, em, she's not coming. you see, we are merely good friends and.."

poor niles didnt have a chance. Helen's facd lit up. "I knew something was off! of course, she's unavailable..or just unavailable to you.."

Niles' face reddened and he truly wish there were a hole in the floor he could sink into.

"I'll be certain to let Maris know, that of course she had nothing to worry about..' helen continued. by now the staff, the patrons of the cafe, and fraiser were looking on, as one would stop to view a trainwreck.

Just when Niles couldn't have been more humiliated, of all people, it was Daphne whom not only had apparently overheard this conversation, but was now approaching his table.

"Niles, darling, how I missed you so!" and what happened next took Niles' breath away.

She kissed him long and square on the lips. "im sorry about earlier, darling. I suppose i had what you Americans call cold feet? why, who could blame me, with all the ladies last night leaving you their calling cards!and right beneath me very own nose!"

"Daphne, its okay, you really don't have to.."Niles stood up and helped Daphne out of her coat.

"Don't be so modest!" Daphne went on. "That's our Niles, modest to a fault. just imagine, chivalrous, handsome, a doctor..and the most amazing kisser might I add!"

And she kissed Niles again then turned to face Helen. "I may not be as high society as you are, so forgive me for saying that i think you are incredibly rude talking down to dr.. Niles, in the way you do. why, hes nothing short of the kindest, sweetest, dearest man in the world to me. he helps me in the kitchen, yet never wants me to dirty me hands with the dishes. he holds every door open for me, and if im in crisis he is the one I turn to, even before i think to call me girlfriends. and if I were you, I would spend more time worrying over your own husband, whom i just witnessed giving his phone number to that redhesd over there.. than to worry about dear, wonderful Niles!"

Withith that, Helen, understandably uoset, stormed off and the whole cafe applauded.

"why, Daphne.." niles could barely hold back his adoration and appreciation.."you were wonderful! no one has ever done anything like that for me before. I dont know how I can thank you!"

"you dont have to thank me, Dr. Crane. what are friends for? now I'd best be running along, your father was starting his last beer before i left. he'll have me head if I dont hurry home."

Just as she left, Frasier returned

niles looked up..and was it his imagination, but Daphne looked back at him before she exited?

the server brought the brothers their drinks.

Niles lifted his glass to toast. "i have always dreaded painful goodbyes. this while thing with Maris...but now..now i just might think that its those hurtful goodbyes that lead to exciting new beginnings. here's hoping."

with that, frasier retuned the salute, and while it might take some time to get where he wanted to be with Daphne, Niles knew more than ever to treasure every stage of their relationship.

to new beginnings, indeed...

the end

to patrick thank you...


End file.
